mortal kombat:battell outside of the tournement
by gunnarm 001
Summary: wat happens out side of the tournement wat will our fighters have to face when the rules are broken
1. goros return

mortal kombat: the battell outside the tournement

chapter one

"Johny cage wats going on" said jax the ground started to crack "i dont know but wat ever it is its big" said johny "no shit sherlock". The ground stopped shakeing "wow wat was that" said johny "idont know it was like someone shakeing the earth below us trying to kill us". Suddenly a portal opened and nightwolf stepped out "wats going on wolf" said jax madder then hell "i do not know but wat ever it is its makeing the earth fall apart". Another quake happened and this time the ground below nightwolf fellin "wolf grab on" yelled jax. He put out his giant arm wolf grabbed his arm and climed up. "That was close to close somethings pulling the earth down" said nightwolf "something big". "Ummm guys look" johny pointed to another portal that opened goro stepped out. "Didnt i kill you already" said johny "that was just a lucky shout it wont happen agin" nightwolf shot an arrow at him but goro jumped over it. "Damn hes fast for a big guy" said jax "fine let me try" jax ran in there full blast and punched goro a good few times. On his sixth hit goro grabed his hand jax tryed to hit him with the other and goro grabed it to "damn" goro ripped his arms off jax let out a huge scream of pain. Johny ran at goro for a low blow like in the first tournement goro grbbed his arm "not this time" goro said laoughing at jax's pain. Nightwolf shot an arrow at him agin goro grabed the arrow and at that second nightwolf threw the tomahawks at him goro grabed those as well. Nightwolf then ran for him to attack as soon as he was in front of him goros drgon fangs stabbed him in the stomach. Nightwolf stunned by pain watching the blood drip down him to the ground in his last words he said to johny "kick his ass". Goro took nightwolfs tomahawks and stabbed them in nightwolfs head and took the arrow and stabbed it through his heart. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled johny "ill kill you...ill kill you so you cant hurt anyone ever agin". Johny broke out of goros grip and jumped and kicked him right in the face and nearly snapped his neck. "Strong littell human this will be fun to fight you agin" "DIE!!" Johny threw an enrgy orb at his face he stumbelled back and nearly fell down the crack in the ground. Johny gave him a furious uppercut and goro fell and was in the same spot as the last tournement hanging on the ledge of death. "Well well well just like old times" "not quiet said goro" he punched the wall and the ground started to shake agin. They both fell down goro opened a portal and was on top of a near by building at about the second johny hit the lava a bolt of lightning saved him hes up on the building staring down goro once agin. "How did you get up hear" yelled goro "no matter die" goro ran at him and swong his fist with the dragon fang out johny deflected his fist in a singale swipe. "Goro I said die" johny grabed goros hand and and stabbed him with it over and over until he couldnt anymore he let go of goros arm and goro fell off the top of the building and died when he hit the ground. "JAX" johny yelled he raced down the side of the building. "Jax are you ok" said johny "ya just missing two arms can you lend me a hand" "no im ok" said johny; johny helped him up and took him to the people who made his arms.

Later at the shop "jax you finally awake" said johny "ya whoe long has it been" "about five hours you passed out before i got you hear the guy who first made your arms was killed in the quake". "So where are we" said jax looking around "your in outworld my friend" "whos there" said jax "its me kabole of the black dragon clan". "KABOLE WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HELP ME" yelled jax rushing up "jax calm down hes just here to help dont kill him". "Ya but why would he help us" "becouse he has a good heart thats why" said another kid in the back "who the hell are you" said jax "im cobra im with kabole's clan". "Keep an eye out johny i dont trust them" jax whispered to johny sudenly the wall exploded cyrax exploded through the wall along with an army of red dragon clan memmbers. "Why is the red dragon clan with you cyrax" said kabole "becouse they needed a real leader to kill the black dragon clan; NOW MY CLAN ATTACK". The red dragon clan and cyrax charged at them in a rush attacking everything that moved "BLACK DRAGONS STRIKE" yelled kabole the black dragon clan memmbers droped from the roof and came up from behind killing red dragon clan memmbers. Cyrax stepped forwared infront of cobra, jax kabole, and johny with a bomb "good bye you four" the bomb blew up in cyrax's hand.

If you wsant to know wat happens next comment plz.


	2. cyrax's strike and the teams seperation

chapter 2

The bomb in cyrax's hand blew up everyone jumped out of the way cyrax fell apart as did the rest of the red and black dragon clan memmbers. "Well that fight was short live" said kabole "ya i wonder why the hell he decided to kill himself" said jax getting up from the rubble. Then at that very second cyrax pulled himself back together "get ready hear he comes" said johny and cobra at the same time "get ready to die" said cyrax. He shot a missel at johny cage and cobra as they ran it him kabole jumped in the way and deflected it cyrax was about to shot another and jax grabed him from behind. "Shot of a missel now" yelled jax kabole,cobra,and johny ran right at him and started beating the hell out of cyrax. "You cant get threw this armor its to strong for you to break" "want to bet" said jax he squeezed evan tighter cyrax exploded. "There its over hes dead" said jax "you under estimate me" cyrax pulled himself back together agin and had a dint wear jax crushed him. "Johny cobra cetch" yelled jax tossing to guns at them "you know how to us them" "ya you pull the trigger and it goes boom and they fall down right" said johny. "FIRE" yelled jax kabole chased him around sliceing at him trying to cut the wires as johny, cobra, and jax fired at him. "Damn out of amoe" yelled jax "me to" "ya and me" "well back to plan A" said johny picking up a poll. Johny threw the poll at cyrax,the poll just barly missed him he picked up another one and missed agin. "Johny hold on" yelled jax "kabole get him over here so i can grab him, johny when i say now throw that poll at his chest no matter what" "ok jax". Jax finally got a hold of him "now johny" yelled jax "johny hit him in the chest he could no longer get away. "Self-destruct sequence activated estimated time thirty seconds" said cyrax "comeon we have to go" yelled kabole "but what about jax" yelled johny "we cant save him now come on" kabole said "20 seconds" "we dont have time for this" said cobra, cobra hit johny with a poll in the head and carried him out they made it at the last second. The shockwave from the explosion threw them to different parts of outworld they were all seperated from each other. Johny was thrown to the east, kabole the the west, and cobra to the north.

"How long will you let this last" said ??? "as long as it takes for me to kill them" said a man in the shadows "but radine are they not your students" said ??? "yes but there time ends now". "Now go forth and kill them smoke, scorpien, and ermic" "yes my master" they all said at the same time. "Soon they will all be dead and i will live as the ruler of the relms" "so wat will i get when you are ruler" "you wont die" "good enough for me".

Kabole woke up in the liveing forest "man that explosion was huge well better find the others and soon". The ground started getting fogy "were did this fog come from and why is it black as the skys". A splash came from the pudel behind him "whos there" he shouted in the sky the trees started moaning. "Wait this isnt fog its smoke but why is there somek out here, wait it cant be can it". "Yes it is old freind sadly enough but i most kill you my master demands it" "why would noob want you to kill me" "noob did not send me" said smoke "my new master did". "Enough talk lets fight already" kabole ran at him as fast as he could wepons ready to strike he sliced at him but smoke vanished into the dark agin.

wat will happen next wait and see.


End file.
